


《假面》99

by 3geng



Category: 3geng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3geng/pseuds/3geng





	《假面》99

————  
“你这样把自己身体弄垮了，怎么办？”他大声质问。  
周桐默默地看着沈佩，一个因为发-情，声音也粘腻娇软的omega，说话并没有什么气势，他的感觉是心疼。  
那个在电话里跟他顶嘴的初中生，那个曾经胆子大到会在街上莫名其妙要求陌生alpha带着一起滑雪橇的小孩儿，敢主动告白、敢主动在天台亲吻alpha的omega，本该享受世间一切的美好和温柔，坦然地接受一切爱和赞誉，现在却害怕别人一丁点的好意。  
被伤害了太多次了，他的小美人鱼，被那些人刮去了漂亮的鳞片，只剩下伤痕累累的躯体，心脏也被挖走了。  
“我自己心里有数。”他道，不敢再去碰炸毛的omgea，指了指床铺，“你睡觉吧，天一亮我们就要离开这里。”  
沈佩却依旧堵在门口，拽住了周桐的胳膊，手指软得只有一丝力气，但还是把人拉到了床边，看见上面湿湿黏黏的一滩，脸上更红，但现在也顾不上这么多。  
“你睡里面，不许再出去了。”他命令。  
周桐看着沈佩，确定没有转圜的余地，默默爬到里面躺下，沈佩也才跟着睡下，用稍高的身体把他堵得严严实实，体温更高，像一块烧红的铁板那样烤着。  
“我喜欢你。”周桐又忍不住强调。  
说出“我才是真正的穆云川”这句话很容易，但沈佩会崩溃。丈夫是假的，而他又换了一副身躯，就算勉强接受了，也会永远是一个芥蒂。  
比起让沈佩活在那个错误的阴影里，他宁愿“穆云川”这三个字在沈佩心里腐烂，继续十恶不赦，可以无念无望地放下，现在的他，也能在那具腐烂的尸体上种出玫瑰，送给沈佩的玫瑰。  
如果只是用的“真正穆云川”的身份来绑架沈佩，那沈佩喜欢的还是那个穆云川，不是现在的他。  
如果非要告诉的话，他想，也要在沈佩喜欢上现在的他之后，惊喜，惊吓，很不一样，这件事可以慢慢讲。或许在八十岁的时候，他们啃不动玉米了，只能说闲话来打发时间，他会把这个故事讲给沈佩。  
没有听到回应，只感觉发烫的额头抵着他的背脊，也有滚烫的眼泪浸透棉质的背心，一切都湿透了。  
“我喜欢你。”他单调着重复着，空白了十年，他依旧不太会哄心爱的人开心，便转身，抱住了恸哭不止的omega，就像在瑞典的医院，沈佩抱他那样，轻轻地，小心翼翼地，珍重地，把整个世界环住。  
他的小美人鱼一点也没变，第一眼越过过花车看见时，他就确定了。因为一点没变，所以才会被变得太多的世界伤害成这幅模样。  
“是真的。”他强调，吻着沈佩的脸颊，紧闭的眼睛里不断有眼泪挤出来，睫毛也打湿了粘在一起，像是两片被雨淋湿的羽毛，肩膀也急促地颤抖，隐忍着心里的痛苦和委屈。  
很漂亮。周桐却生出这样的想法，沈佩一直很漂亮，时间和伤疤并不能改变这个事实。或许是心里作用吧，只有他能发现的漂亮，尤其是眼睛，小鹿一样，纯澈通透，他不用像和别人在一起那样猜，那样算计，笨蛋说的话也让人放松，啰嗦和撒娇都那么可爱。  
忍不住就吻到了omega的鼻尖，除了25岁的沈佩，他从未亲吻过人，不知道这算不算合格的表现。  
可能在沈佩心里，又会被嫌弃幼稚吧。心里想要给很多，得到很多，15岁的beta身体却做不到，甚至无法和沈佩美妙的信息素产生共鸣，他的鼻子只是告诉他，这是茶香，并不很不高级，只是简简单单地诉说着自己的想要被疼爱的渴望。  
“我帮你，好吗？”比起用冰敷降温的方式，他更想和沈佩亲密。这个笨蛋强装硬气，却也不过维持了三分钟，实际上还是个很脆弱的omega。  
他知道沈佩心里的负担，不会点头，便调整了姿势，分开双腿，趴在了沈佩身上。  
“就当是一个梦。”他道，脱下了棉质背心，然后撕了一块布下来，遮在了沈佩的眼睛上，很快就被泪水浸湿了，他在这颗圆圆的脑袋后面，系了一个蝴蝶结，姑且算得上是蝴蝶结吧，再美的结，都配不上这么漂亮的omega。  
“你喜欢谁，就把我当成谁。”他碰了碰沈佩被挡住的眼睛，“我没有味道......”  
说到这里，他不悦地皱眉，“.......你可以把我想象成任何味道。”  
说着，他亲吻沈佩的脸颊，很细致，每一寸肌肤都不放过，吻也在伤疤上停留，他想象自己是蝴蝶。  
【亲一亲，痛痛就飞走啦！】他腿断了躺在医院的时候，沈佩企图用这些幼稚的招数来麻痹他还运转正常的痛觉神经。那时候的沈佩，会噘起嘴唇，在手心啵一下，然后又轻轻把手掌盖在他打着石膏的腿上，像个白痴一样。  
“云川.......”  
过了很久，周桐才听到了沈佩的痛苦的呢喃，“你为什么要那么对我.......”  
然后就是抑制不住的呜咽声。omega什么也看不见，两只手试探着在周桐胸前胡乱抓，似乎是想找到领子，拎着人质问。但beta上身赤裸，手指碰到冰凉的皮肤就瑟缩了回去。  
周桐拉住临阵脱逃的手，放在了自己的腰上。  
“对不起。”他叹了口气，迅速地进入了“穆云川”的角色，实际上，他不需要入戏，他就是穆云川。  
沈佩依然喜欢着“穆云川”。甚至都没有怨恨，只是问“你为什么这样对我”。但这不是一件好事，他不值得沈佩这样留念。  
“云川......”沈佩迟疑着地唤着，“亲亲我......抱抱我，可以吗？”  
眼泪更加汹涌，绑在眼睛上的布条也挡不住，沈佩暗示自己这是一个梦，大着胆子搂紧了那副腰，哭着祈求。  
于是，更多的吻落了下来，从耳垂到脖子，再到他的胸前。他似乎真的闻到了雪松味，仰着下颌想索求更多，也实现了，虚虚张合的嘴被两瓣有些干皮的冰凉嘴唇堵住，是雪的触感，类似于穆云川的冷酷。  
“你为什么......要这样对我？”沈佩又问了次，“我是不是哪里做错了？你告诉我，我可以改的......”  
他哭着，问出那些从来都不敢当面对穆云川说的话。  
“你没有错。”周桐回答，亲到了沈佩的胸前，他不知道要如何处理那两颗粉红得发亮的小樱桃，只能是出于一种生物本能，他像小兽衔乳那样，轻轻咬了下，立即得到了反馈，沈佩呻吟出来，胯部也挺了起来，身躯就像一把弯弓，他趁机伸手，从下拖住了沈佩的背脊，两人赤裸的胸膛完全契合在了一起。  
beta的身架太小了，年龄也太小了，周桐力不从心地抱着怀里的omega，开始不确定，自己能不能给沈佩带去欢愉和发情期的解脱？他也不知道有什么技巧。  
但似乎也不需要过多的担心，发情期的omega格外敏感，只要碰一碰，都能引起涟漪。却也不敢随意，每一个吻，每一次吮吸，每一次舔舐，都很郑重，没有多余的技巧，真心爱一个人，他不会用技巧。  
“云川，那你、那你还喜欢我吗？”沈佩在密集的吻下丧失了神智，揪着这个问题，执念一般，得不到答案，就不会死心。  
“喜欢。”周桐道，他已经吻到了沈佩紧绷的小腹上，“一直都喜欢。”  
omega的身体颤了下，周桐稍稍起身，看见沈佩哭得下弯的嘴角忽然扬了起来，竟是一个笑容，灿烂地开在虚幻的梦境中，一片看不见的黑暗里，两个人的情景剧里。  
“我也喜欢你......”沈佩迷蒙道，脸上是羞怯而天真的笑，“你会标记我吗......？”  
“会。”周桐便依言，慢慢脱去omega已经完全湿透的裤子，omega抖得更厉害，双手紧张着抓着他的肩膀。“你很漂亮，很美。”他便停下了脱裤子的动作，安抚道。  
“真的吗......？”沈佩羞怯地问，脸颊上的红晕更深，“比、比颜潞都要漂亮吗？”  
“当然。”周桐继续亲吻沈佩凸起的胯骨，颜潞比不上沈佩的一根头发，他是因为穆云玺的话才照顾颜潞的。  
【如果你逃出去了，帮我照顾好冬冬。】  
他照顾好颜潞了，可穆云玺是怎样对待他的沈佩的？  
“嗯......”得到肯定的回答，omega很满足，长长地呼出一口气，两条腿慢慢蜷了起来，靠近胸膛，手也松开了周桐的肩膀，转而抓住身下的床单。脑袋则害羞地侧到一边，就像是祭献给神邸的初生白鹿，纯洁，美好，静静地蜷着，心甘情愿地等待被吞噬。  
“想好了吗？”周桐问，手又一次拉到了已经脱到胯骨的腰带上。  
“我们的孩子......”沈佩却似乎没有听到，兀自遐想着，喃喃道，“叫穆佩云.....好不好？”  
他傻笑着说出自己想了很久的名字，佩，有心悦之意，佩云，就是我喜欢你呀，我们的孩子会是爱的结晶，他会和我一样幸福。  
“不。”周桐眼角发红，终是忍不住眼泪，滴落在了omega可爱的肚脐眼里，“叫穆佩，就好了。”  
慕，佩。我喜欢沈佩。  
沈佩下巴微微翘着，似乎在思考，以汝之姓，冠吾之名，也是好浪漫的名字。他便乖巧地点头，害臊地缩腰，却也是一种提示。  
“那你会......给我一个孩子吗？”这是他绝不敢对穆云川说的话，今天却可以骗自己。  
这是周桐。他很清醒，疯了一样，在和一个少年做爱，要孩子。  
“会。”周桐点头，一根冰凉的手指点在了omega被眼泪打湿的肚脐上，又轻轻将那滴水推开，用水渍在沈佩的肚子上画了个圆，“就在这里，我们的孩子。”  
似乎是被挠到痒痒肉了，沈佩笑了两声，脖子也缩了起来，他摸到了肚子上的手，牵着往下，移到小腹的孕囊处，“错了......这里才是孩子住的地方......上次我朋友告诉我的......”  
他想到了安骁，他触碰到过那个小小的胚胎，那么富有生命力，他的身体还有机会吗？这也不过是骗自己罢了。  
“那就是这里。”隔着沈佩的手背，周桐吻在乐正确的地方，然后慢慢脱下了omega的裤子——连内裤一起，丢在地上，发出“啪”的一声，实在是太湿了，这样瘦弱的身体，怎么会有那么多水？。  
周桐疑惑着，第一次看见了omega的隐私部位，是一朵花，玛格丽特小雏菊，粉红色的，瑟缩着，翕动着，等待授粉。  
“很漂亮。”周桐实话实说，十年前活着的时候，他不会对任何人的屁股产生兴趣，但现在，他觉得自己全部的使命，就是讨这个屁股的欢心，甚至那一撮褐色的小卷毛，也是那样可爱，中间立着的，是一根半软的分红小柱，两个精囊，秀气而圆润，羞答答地挂在小柱两旁。  
“云川......我不脏......”沈佩既害羞又紧张，“......和木马......是我的第一次......”想到那天，他忍不住打了个寒颤。  
“我知道在酒吧和夜总会工作很不好......但你是我第一个男人......”沈佩解释着，他以前从来没机会向穆云川解释，也没必要给自己开脱，因为穆云川娶他，就是为了气阮墨和阮宁的，根本就不需要一个干净的omega。  
【......我到底做错了什么......】  
【你又做对过什么？你活着，就是一件让人觉得恶心的事。】  
那天晚上穆云川闯进罗浮路14号，这样说。  
他很想辩驳，我不是苍蝇，我不恶心。  
“真的。”沈佩对周桐道，“我不脏......”  
周桐看向被布条缠住的眼睛，微微咬牙，他的小佩啊。  
“不脏，你很干净。”说着，他低头，含住了那根翘起的小东西，吃下去，这是最好的证明。omega却惊慌地后退，周桐用力掐住了那把细腰，一口气吞到了喉咙。  
“不......”沈佩的身体夸张地折叠着，脚掌撑在周桐的肩头上，但被包裹的快感让他扬起的音调软了下去，听起来更像是欲擒故纵。  
我可真贱啊。沈佩想。这是最后一次做这种事......就当是给这个少年尝鲜吧......用身体给他降温，愿意陪他演戏的少年。  
弗洛伊德说人被分成了三个部分，遵循“快乐原则”的本我在此时占据了上风，任何脏脏的念头都显得情有可原了。他是动物，是母兽，还在发-情，本能要求他。  
“我、我来给你......”他有点受不住从分身上传来的尖锐快感，几乎要被撕裂，想要逃走，腰眼却蓦地一软，灭顶的快意从小腹深处升起，那根痉挛地跳动了下，吐出一股稀薄的精水，再接着，后穴也泛滥了，开闸一样倾泻出来，他甚至能感觉到往外喷射的力度，大张着嘴巴，呆呆地睁大了眼睛，但面前是一片黑暗，他被一块布条蒙蔽着，被这虚妄的快感蒙蔽着。  
从未有人为他做过这个这种事啊，这么肮脏的事，却好像又那么纯洁，他的屁股被珍重地捧着。  
周桐舌头一卷，舔掉了溢出嘴角的薄精，沈佩真的很干净，是纯粹的茶香，落在口中有淡淡的腥，却一点也不讨厌，让他想到了海，想到了他的小美人鱼，坐在海边，等他去接。  
他很高兴取悦了沈佩，脸也被小穴里的潮喷沾到，没有去擦，反而继续往下，从小巧精致的精囊一直亲到会阴，双手也和沈佩十指相扣，将人固定在床上。  
玛格丽特小雏菊，他亲到了花心，然后感受到了这具身体的战栗，沈佩急促地喘息，低吟身从肺腑里发出来，上挑的尾音里有惊惧，但更多的是快意。  
然后他把舌头伸进了花蕊里，细细刮蹭着能舔到的每一处肠壁，只恨太短了，不能深入花径。  
沈佩的腿根颤抖着，电流从肠壁里的舌头出发，顺着脊椎直冲脑海，纤细的腰也不受控制地痉挛，肌肉就像不规律跳动的音符一样，就连呻吟也被扼杀在了喉咙里，就像被巫婆夺去了声音的小美人鱼一样，他无法再发出任何一个音节。  
真贱啊。他想，只是在这里，他就畅快了两次。够了，他想推开周桐的脑袋，但又不够，本能让他想要更多。  
“云川......”他涣散地呼唤这个并不存在的人，企图用这个名字掩饰自己的卑劣和恶心，“进来吧。”他主动环住了自己的膝弯，让屁股翘得更高，甚至还伸手掰开了臀瓣，他的眼睛被遮住了，看不见自己下身的狼狈和泥泞，鸵鸟大法很有用，并没有太多羞耻。  
就让他来回报这个少年吧。他甚至大义凛然地想，真是无耻。  
周桐看着为他绽放的小花，他其实并不想侵犯，而且，未成年的beta身体，又能给沈佩什么呢？他都担心自己塞不满那个紧缩蠕动的小口，看起来很贪吃，他能喂饱这只小兽吗？本性是alpha，他很想保住自己的自尊，便依旧只是捧着那两瓣臀，细细舔着。  
“你很干净。”他赞叹道，嘴里全是沈佩的味道，从里到外，从肉体到灵魂，只有沈佩能净化他。  
那他能净化沈佩吗？忘掉那些不好的过去，在他的怀里继续做那个连二元一次方程都解不出来的小笨蛋，他会挡下所有的苦难。  
但是太晚了啊。他的小佩，快要满25岁了，遍体鳞伤。谁来负责呢？他会负责，那些伤害沈佩的人，也必须要负责。  
那条舌头并不灵活，但沈佩还是被吸走了魂魄，他又一次高潮了，大腿根一跳一跳地抽搐，思绪也放空，半晌，他软软地瘫在床上，慢慢翻了个身，然后爬起来，伏跪在了床上，被亲得布满情红的屁股对着周桐的脑袋。  
“进来吧。”他扭头，虽然看不见，但能感觉到，周桐就在那里，他会好好招待的。这样，他也算个“导师”了吧？他可笑地想，少年第一次的性爱，在他身上发生，他不是木马，有血，有肉，还会呻吟，浪叫，少年会在他身上体会到人事的快乐。  
但降临的，依旧是那条小心翼翼的舌头，周桐放在他臀上的手，甚至都是绅士的，只是轻轻放在两侧，不揉捏，也不把玩，就像是前来侍奉的仆人，谨慎地献出自己的敬意和尊崇。  
这样肯定很滑稽，他跪着，周桐在他身后，做着这种事。他渐渐疑惑了。  
你不要真的喜欢我啊......我只是给你玩玩，我一点都不值得被这样对待。  
“我会对你负责。”周桐道，亲吻着沈佩的小屁股，“这一次，不要等到十八岁。”


End file.
